HighStakes Game
by JediHanyou
Summary: Three priestesses meet deep in the forest to settle an old score. A most unusual form of combat is employed; who will come out the victor? ONE-SHOT comedy/combat.


Disclaimer: I own neither the characters contained herein, nor the game they are playing… does anyone actually own this game?

"**High-Stakes Game"**

One fine summer day, two priestesses met in a clearing deep in the woods near a certain village. This was no chance meeting; one of them had summoned the others here with a letter of formal challenge. An icy silence fell over the glen as each woman stared her opponent down.

"So, what's this all about, Kikyo?" The light breeze stirred the speaker's silver hair, brushing it against her silky-smooth cheeks and colored lips.

The raven-haired plain beauty Kikyo shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean? You're the one who sent _me_ the challenge, Tsubaki."

"Surely you jest. I have your letter right _here_." The dark priestess Tsubaki thrust out the letter she carried, the bottom of which was clearly marked with the characters for "Kikyo".

"Hmph. Why would _I_ need to call you out when you sent me _this_?" Kikyo reached within her robe and withdrew a second latter, identical except for the signature: this one read "Tsubaki".

"Well, I didn't send that to you, that's for sure."

"Nor did I send _that_ to you."

"Well, it's clear that one of us is a liar. Shall we have at it, then?" Tsubaki produced a short spear and held it at a middle guard. "Maybe this time you'll stay dead."

"If you insist." Kikyo drew and nocked an arrow. "But first, we must deal with an interloper." She quickly drew back the bow, spun, and fired a gleaming sacred arrow into the brush lining the western edge of the clearing.

"Hey! Watch it!" A shadowy figure dove aside, breaking cover as the arrow screeched past. _Well, Plan A didn't work. Time for Plan B…_ She stood, brushed off her pleated green miniskirt, and stepped out into the open.

"You!" Tsubaki's thin eyebrows shot up into her silver hair.

Kikyo said nothing, but her eyes narrowed at the sight of her reincarnation.

"Uh… hi, there!" Kagome waved one hand meekly, laying her bow and arrows against a tree trunk. "Sorry for the deception, but I needed to talk to the both of you, and this was the one way I could think of bringing you both to the same place at the same time." She rubbed her hands together nervously. _As long as they don't try to kill me right away, this should work out fine. And as long as Inuyasha doesn't come looking for me… I told him I'd be back from my era two hours ago._

"Then it was _you_ who sent this letter?" demanded Tsubaki angrily.

"I sent both of them," the girl replied, pointing to the letters each priestess held.

"A cunning strategy," Kikyo admitted. "_Quite_ effective. So, then, what is your purpose in summoning us here?"

"Indeed," Tsubaki huffed. "I've left you and your group well alone since my body was reconstituted. I have no desire to combat you again."

"Well, I'm afraid that's just what I've called you both out about," pronounced Kagome, with a spark in her eyes to match the fire in her voice. "It's time you both left my man alone!" she declared, jabbing out an accusatory finger.

"_Your_ man?" Kikyo solicited sardonically. "Inuyasha's life belongs to me and me alone; you know that as well as he."

"That may well be; but his _heart_ belongs to me!" Kagome replied triumphantly. _I've got her there!_

Kikyo laughed mockingly. "Please! Have your lips ever even touched his, as mine have," – she folded her hands to her chest in a show of false emotion, "_and_ on numerous occasions?" she added, twisting the verbal knife.

"As a matter of fact, I _have_ kissed Inuyasha!" Kagome replied. _Granted, it was only a few times, and most of those times, it was to help reverse his full-demon transformation, but a kiss is still a kiss, right?_ "And just so you know, he'd no sooner kiss you now than he'd kiss Naraku!"

Kikyo didn't rise to the bait. _When _does_ she, _thought Kagome. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tsubaki trying to slink off. "And just where do you think _you're_ going?"

Tsubaki startled, but quickly recovered her composure. "This clearly has nothing to do with me. _I_ have no interest in Inuyasha."

"Is that so?" Kagome asked. "Then please, enlighten us. Why, exactly, did you curse Kikyo fifty years ago?"

Both women were shocked this time. "How do you know about that?" demanded Tsubaki.

"Kikyo wasn't alone when you cursed her," replied Kagome. "She had company."

"Oh, yes… your little brat sister. So you told her it was a curse, then, Kikyo?"

"I did. I also told her not to worry about it… or to tell anyone of it." _She never could keep her mouth shut…_

"So, would you mind answering the question, Tsubaki?" Kagome reminded her.

"I was jealous, of course. Why was she given the sacred Jewel to protect? It should have been me, I was far more able!"

Kikyo shook her head. "How foolish. Your master could already tell that your heart was bending towards the darkness even then, Tsubaki."

"I wasn't talking to you, Clay Woman!"

"Are you sure that's the only reason, Tsubaki?" Kagome pressed.

"What do you mean? Of course it was!"

"I think there was more to it than that, due to the specific nature of the curse," Kagome insisted. "You said, 'Kikyo, if you ever fall in love, you will surely die a violent death', or something to that effect."

"What of it?"

"I think that you were actually jealous of her not as a priestess, but as a woman!" Kagome declared. "You couldn't stand the thought of her finding love while you were unable to do so. And so, you cursed her!"

Tsubaki turned even paler than usual. "What does that have to do with Inuyasha? Kikyo hadn't even met him yet!"

"If it hadn't been Inuyasha, it would have been whatever man she did fall in love with. Besides, I have proof." Kagome dug into her pocket, and withdrew a few crumpled shreds of paper; she scattered them into the wind. "I found _three_ of your shikigami skulking about the village; always near Inuyasha. Well, he was actually the one who spotted them," she admitted, "but it's clear to me that you have been keeping tabs on him. I carry the Jewel shards, not he, so it's Inuyasha himself in which your interest lies. Why, I wonder?" she mused with a wry smile.

Tsubaki said nary a word, her eyes wild, searching for an avenue of escape.

"Is this true, Tsubaki?" Kikyo challenged, her eyes flashing.

"All right, I admit it!" the dark priestess screamed. "I've been keeping tabs on him! But I do _not_ love him! I just want to take him away from the two of you! So I can see you suffer as I have had to… all alone, for so many years… damn you, Kikyo!"

"You brought it upon yourself, Tsubaki. And you will _not_ take him from me," Kikyo said haughtily as she drew another arrow.

"See if I don't!" Tsubaki replied, tightening her grip on the spear.

"Enough!" Kagome yelled as she thrust her body in between them. "I have a way to settle this, without having to get Inuyasha involved directly!"

Both eyed her curiously for several seconds. "Go on," Tsubaki said finally.

"Kikyo?" _I've got one, now to convince the other…_

"This bickering _is_ pointless," Kikyo conceded at length. "I have more important things to do."

"Yes, yes, we know you both want to destroy Naraku. I would prefer to stay out of _that_ little squabble, too," Tsubaki said with a shudder. "All, right, Kagome, what did you have in mind?"

_Ha! I've got them!_ Kagome quickly explained to them the rules of the competition.

"So, all we do is produce, 'Rock', 'Paper', or 'Sissers'? And one of the three will come out on top?" Tsubaki asked incredulously, trying to flex her fingers like a pair of scissors.

"It's 'Scissors', but yes. See, Paper can cover up a Rock," Kagome demonstrated the motion. "But Scissors cut Paper, and Rock smashes Scissors." She showed those actions as well. "When both players have the same item, it's a tie, and they go again until one of them wins. Got it?"

"I see. Simple enough. So, all three of us go at one time?"

"No. We'll take it in three individual battles. Whoever wins against both of the other two is the winner – the other two have to give up Inuyasha forever. If the first time around, everyone wins one match, we'll just go again. Fair enough?" _Come on, fall for it! I'm the best Rock-Paper-Scissors player at my school, there's no way they can beat me!_

"I accept your terms." Kikyo nodded sagely.

"Yes, sounds good to me," Tsubaki agreed. _If they both have to give him up forever, I won't have to bother trying to take him away from them! My revenge will be complete!_

"All right, then. Tsubaki, is it all right if Kikyo and I square off first?"

"Whatever suits you."

**ROUND ONE**

The voices of two incarnations of the same soul rang through the forest in perfect synchronization. "Rock, Paper, Scissors… one, two, three!"

The combatants stared at each others' outthrust hands.

_Damn! How did she beat me? She must have predicted my move…_

"I believe you said Paper covers Rock, Kagome?" Kikyo said with a malicious smile.

"You're right… you beat me fair and square, Kikyo." Kagome bowed her head to acknowledge the defeat. "Okay, Tsubaki, it's your choice. Who do you want to face first?"

"That's easy. I'll take on Kikyo!"

**ROUND TWO**

_This will be over soon enough,_ Kikyo thought. _Then I won't have to worry about this girl meddling in my affairs any longer._

_Heh… I refuse to let either of you be happy with him! To start with, I cannot let you win again, Kikyo!_

The two long-time rivals, once companions in battle, squared off.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors… one, two, three!"

Quick as a flash, Tsubaki slipped her hand in her robe. As it withdrew again, the hand cast something at Kikyo's hand, which was just starting to appear from the folds of her sleeve.

Kikyo grimaced as the Shikigami paper contracted, forcing her hand from the "Scissors" position into a tight fist. _That's cheating!_ She looked to Kagome for support.

"Tsubaki! What are you doing?" Kagome demanded.

"You said Paper was one of the items, yes?" she replied, studying her fingernails coolly. "Which one did Kikyo select?" She snapped her fingers, and the paper dissolved into powder, revealing Kikyo's plain-as-day Rock.

"It _was_ going to be Scissors," Kikyo insisted. "You cheated."

"It's your word against mine, dear. I was just making sure you didn't try to change your selection after the fact… _again_." She glanced at Kagome meaningfully.

Kagome frowned. _I didn't think Kikyo would stoop to cheating… but for Inuyasha, she just might._ "What's done is done. But no more Shikigami paper, understand?"

"If you insist."

"_I _do. Try it again and I will kill you." _I will make sure you cannot cheat in this round, Tsubaki!_ Kikyo thought, her mind racing to predict what underhanded move Tsubaki might try next.

**ROUND THREE**

"Rock, Paper, Scissors… one, two, three!"

"Yay! Scissors cuts Paper! I win, I win!" Kagome clapped her hands and hopped up and down gleefully.

"Hmph." Tsubaki folded her arms. "Satisfied, Kikyo?"

The priestess casually removed her hand from her quiver. "For now. So, what comes next?"

"Well, we each won one game, so we all need to go again," Kagome reminded them.

Tsubaki yawned. "This is taking too long. We should just all go at the same time."

"I concur," put in Kikyo. "If each one of us selects a different one of the three, or if we all choose the same one, it will be a tie. Otherwise, only the winners will go on."

Kagome furrowed her brow. _I've never done it this way…_ "So, if Kikyo and I chose Paper and Tsubaki picked Rock, Kikyo and I would finish it with a single match?"

"Precisely. Or if I pick Scissors and you both pick Paper, I win the whole match," Tsubaki finished.

"Well…" _I don't know if I can beat both of them at once…_

"I tire of this. Let's finish it. Now."

"Yes. Let's."

Both elder priestesses stared down the schoolgirl. "Sigh. All right, all right. We'll finish it off in a three-way."

**ROUND FOUR**

"Rock, Paper, Scissors… one, two, three!"

"Yay! Paper beats Rock!" Kagome crowed.

"But my Rock beats her Scissors!" Tsubaki pointed to Kikyo.

"And my Scissors beats your Paper," Kikyo pointed out unnecessarily.

_I thought this was supposed to be _faster_, _Kagome groused as they prepared for the next cast.

**ROUND FIVE**

"Rock, Paper, Scissors… one, two, three!"

_Paper… Paper… Paper._ "Another tie," Tsubaki announced.

Kagome bit her lip. _All right… time for the old reliable…_

**ROUND SIX**

"Rock, Paper, Scissors… one, two, three!"

Kagome's eyes flashed around the circle. _Scissors… Scissors… and I have… _"ROCK! I WIN!"

"Oh, really? I'm not giving up _that_ easily! Try beating _this_ 'Sisser'!" Tsubaki raised the hem of her robe, and her snake familiar shot forth, hissing madly. _I am the greatest priestess… I will not be defeated by the likes of you!_

Kagome scrambled for her bow to ward off the demon's attack. _Not this one again… I had enough of that scaly critter last time!_

Kikyo quickly drew two arrows and fired them simultaneously. The two arrowheads sheared through the neck of the snake from either side – just like a pair of scissors – but did not fully sever it. _Damn!_ As the snake paused to regenerate its missing flesh, Kikyo drew two more arrows. Kagome had stopped short of her bow, and was holding her first two fingers to her lips. Kikyo furrowed her brow in puzzlement. _She's waiting for something… but what?_

The snake moved to strike again. Kikyo fired her arrows. Kagome blew a loud, shrill whistle.

Down from the clear blue sky came a giant stone statue. It squashed the snake flat, and smashed the arrows into splinters as it slammed mightily into the ground, raising one huge dust cloud.

When Kagome had recovered from her coughing fit, she proudly announced the final results: "**ROCK BEATS SCISSORS!! I WIN!!**"

"Aarrgh! Damn you, Kagome! You are just too much trouble!" Tsubaki stomped grumpily off into the forest, shaking the dust off her ornate robes. "Inuyasha can _have_ you, for all I care!"

Kikyo picked herself up and stood solemnly. "Hm. Very clever, girl. But I would expect no less from my reincarnation." She turned to depart.

"You will keep your promise, won't you, Kikyo? You'll leave him alone?"

She paused in mid-step. "I shall. But I cannot promise that _he_ will no longer pursue _me_."

"I know." Kagome watched Kikyo's figure blur and vanish, as if into a murky fog, though none could possibly have been present. _I know that all too well…_

"Is it safe to come out now, Kagome?" called a voice from above.

"Absolutely!" Kagome replied, breaking into a wide grin. "You did great!"

A clump of leaves on a large branch overhead rustled, and disappeared with a puff of smoke and a light **POP**. A tiny figure tumbled down from the branch and landed safely in Kagome's arms.

"Did I really?" Shippo asked, though he knew the answer. He just loved being praised when he made himself useful!

"Of course! I'll make sure to bring extra goodies back for you next time I go home, ok?" Kagome cuddled the small fox demon.

"All right!"

Kagome retrieved her armaments and began the trek back to Kaede's village. "Oh… Shippo… make sure you don't tell Inuyasha about this, ok?"

"Tell me what?" spoke a gruff voice over her shoulder.

"Gah! Inuyasha!" Shippo tumbled out of Kagome's arms as she stopped a little too quickly.

"Oh, nothing!" Kagome waved a hand dismissively, trying to hide the fact that she was secretly _terrified _that he would find out what she had been up to. "It's our little secret, right, Shippo?" She winked.

"Uh… yeah! Our secret." _Gulp…_

"Keh. Whatever." The red-clad _hanyou_ sniffed the air half-interestedly. _Why didn't she come straight back to the village?_

"So, what brought _you_ out here, Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired, trying to divert his attention. _You smelled Kikyo nearby, didn't you?_

"Hmph. If you can keep secrets, so can I. Let's go, the others are waiting." Inuyasha strode off in a huff.

Kagome scooped Shippo up again and followed her love. _Maybe someday, he'll be able to give her up… I'll just have to be patient, I guess._

Inuyasha kept his thoughts to himself as he led the way back. _There's no way I'm telling Kagome that I followed her scent into the woods because I just wanted to be with her… because I missed her. Doesn't she understand that it hurts when she goes away? It's like a part of me is gone, every time she goes back to her own time. Maybe someday she'll understand… I'll just have to be patient, I guess._

**THE END**

A/N: Well? What did you think? The idea came to me after watching the episode where Kagome teaches the Feudal Era gang how to play Rock-Paper-Scissors, or "Jon-Ken-Pon", as it is often called in Japan.

When I thought about how to enhance each of the actions – making each one more literal, that is – Tsubaki was a perfect choice, given her proclivity to use Shikigami paper. Yes, I _know_ she died before this event could have taken place. Is it so hard to believe she might come back again? She is one of the favorite Inuyasha "villains", after Naraku, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Koga, and Kikyo… and considering that four of those five end up fighting against Naraku, she's the number two villain in my book! I'd hate to see her permanently gone – which is why I chose to make her a central character in my Alternate Reality fic, "A Twist in Time"… check it out!

Kagome had to be involved, because she would be the only character who knew how to play. Then I had to figure out some sort of motive, so I threw in Kikyo and made it a grudge match to see who would win the right to claim Inuyasha. I hope it worked!


End file.
